Alpha
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: PJO JEYNA SHIP WEEK! Wolf AU! Teaser: "Let's get you out of these stuffy human clothes, then." Reyna arched her eyebrow as Jason tugged the edge of her tank top. The boy grabbed her hand, pulling himself up, and bumped their noses. "Get your mind out of the gutter, wolf girl.


A/N: Second fic for Jeyna ship week! Wolf AU! The wolf idea is sort of inspired by the wolves in Twilight (which is the only parts of the books which I enjoyed) and I sort of asked for this fic. Thanks **I am Thalia daughter of Zeus** for stalking my tags and sending me this prompt. Hope you having a wonderful vacation. :) Anyways, read, enjoy and please review!

Prompt: Since you asked... And I don't quite stalk you but I do read your tags. WEREWOLF JEYNA AU! PLEASE! I did not know that I wanted this, until I saw your tag.

Alpha

Reyna growled as she beat the swaying punching bag. She ignored the sting of pain against her bare fist. Bouncing in the ball of her feet, Reyna squared her shoulders, moving to a boxer's stance. Her onyx eyes narrowed the sand bag, feeling the coursing power in her human limbs. The wolf in her was restless, growling and snarling at its human counterpart. The wolf wanted to run, to feel the fresh mountain air brushing through its gray fur and dirt underneath its paws. Reyna forced the feeling away, kicking the bag with a surprising amount of force. _Control it. _Reyna ordered herself, striking the bag with measured jabs and kicks. The memory flickered in her head, pulling her back to earlier today.

"_Control it, Reyna." Her older sister ordered with a sharp tone of a beta wolf. Reyna snarled at her sister, an animalistic sound, shocking both sisters. The younger dark-haired woman curled her fingers, feeling her nails biting crescent-shaped marks in her palm. The wolf in her wanted to move, getting out of this weak human skin. To pacify it, Reyna paced the length of the office. "What's going on, Reyna?"_

"_Do I look like I know?" Reyna snapped, her eyes flashing dangerous close to cool copper. Hylla tensed from her lax posture, readying to react if her sister lashed out. "I don't feel like myself. The wolf in me is acting weird. Jumpy." Reyna described, tugging at the bottom of her t-shirt. Even without her sharp ears, Reyna could hear the sound of her classmates leaving for lunch. Why was she the only wolf feeling like this? Jason, Gwen, and the others were calm, unaffected by whatever agitated Reyna's wolf. "It's like…"_

"_The wolf is trying to show itself?" The two sisters looked up to see the pack elder, Lupa, stroll in. Hylla lowered her head respectfully while Reyna didn't. Her wolf refused to lower its gaze, meeting Lupa's steely golden orbs. The elder reached out quickly, cupping her chin. Instinctively Reyna snarled which barely fazed Lupa. The woman bopped Reyna on her nose, reminding her who was boss. "Reyna." Steel in her voice pulled the girl back who reeled her wolf in. "Interesting."_

"_I'm sorry, Lupa. I couldn't think of anyone else to contact." Hylla apologized as Reyna stepped back, sitting on the window sill. Lupa was still watching Reyna with wise eyes as the girl pushed the urge to challenge the elder wolf. Disregarding her older sister was normal, expected between the Ramirez sisters, but testing Lupa was in a different league. Young wolves like Reyna shouldn't be in the same room as someone with Lupa's status._

"_What do you mean 'the wolf is trying to show itself'?" Reyna asked, tucking her hands into the pockets of her jeans. Lupa ignored her question. Her golden eyes dipped into another shade, liquid gold._

"_She could be this generation's Alpha Female." Lupa said after a moment of uncomfortable silence._

"_What?" Reyna exclaimed, looking up. The two females ignored her, trading silence glances. _Alpha _the title echoed in Reyna's mind as she rolled the idea. Her wolf purred at the thought pleased with the title. Reyna swallowed as she felt the two women looking at her. "Lupa… You can't be serious."_

"_It would explain a lot." Hylla admitted grudgingly. "None of my wolves in my age group have been showing sign of extreme dominance. Reyna, Jason and the others are at the age it should be showing. Have you been snapping at people lately?" Reyna instinctively move to say 'no' but paused. Just yesterday she snapped at Gwen for touching her plate of jellybeans. She had to leave the room half a week ago when Bobby and Dakota were being too rowdy. Today she left her class early, snapping her pen in half when an extremely flirty girl kept on touching Jason's arm in front of her._

"_I thought I was moody because of my period." Reyna whispered. She knew the two females could smell her. They all knew her cycle was over but the steady uneasiness in Reyna still lingered._

"_It could mean nothing." Hylla answered, reaching out to touch her sister's shoulder. Reyna had to push the urge to shove the kind gesture away. Her wolf wouldn't accept pity. Lupa still observed the young sixteen year old._

"_It could mean everything." Lupa stated before leaving to convene with the other pack members._

Reyna let out a frustrating sound after one last powerful kick. She sank to the floor and glared at the innocent bag swayed back and forth. The gym was empty this late in the afternoon, allowing the young wolf to vent. _Alpha Female. _The title mocked her with the promise of power and leadership. That's what an Alpha Female stood for. They held the pack together, keeping tabs on the many families under their rule. They were female wolves with amazing strength, speed and control nearly par to the male wolves. Her mother is the current Alpha Female, ruling even after the tragic death of Reyna's father. Reyna looked up to Bellona like every other female in the pack.

_Do I want to be Alpha? _Reyna thought, drawing circles in the dust. Her wolf snapped at that, furious at its human counterpart. Being an Alpha Female is a tremendous honor but it also came with a curse. Their mate is decided the Alpha Male. Males of any status are strong. They are the protectors of the pack but Alpha Male is a title they must fight for. Alpha females are thought of as prizes for the males to fight over. _I am not a god damn prize. _Reyna promised, with her wolf humming in agreement as she stood up, ready for another round with the punching bag.

The door swung open, allowing fresh air into the stuffy room. Reyna's sharp nose caught the scent of fresh pine, chocolate and male's cologne before she turned. Jason stood there with his wind-swept blond hair and beamed at the girl. For a second, her wolf was quiet, possible even happy to have the young male nearby. Jason's presence seemed to soothe Reyna's wolf, ever since they were kids. "So this is where you ran off to." Jason asked, walking into the dark gym.

"Are you here to drag me back?" Reyna asked, striking the bag with more force than intended. Jason was one of the few wolves in the pack who could physically haul Reyna back against her will. He just doesn't need to. The boy's charming smile and easy words usually did the trick. Right now, Jason strolled into the gym with his usual grace and calm.

"The old farts aren't done talking yet." Jason informed her, sitting on a bench and stretched out his long legs. Reyna nodded her head, squaring her shoulders for another round of intense hitting. She swung her right fist just as Jason asked his question. "Are you scared?" The female wolf's punch missed the bag and it swung, smacking her right shoulder. She caught it before the bag could hit her, growling in frustration. "Come here." Jason whispered, motioned her over.

"I'm not scared." Reyna replied as he took her hands and pulled her between his long legs. Jason ran him thumb over her sore knuckles and laced their fingers together. Just with his presence, Reyna felt calmer. "I don't feel like myself anymore, Jason. It's like some switch flipped in my body. It's like I have too much energy and I can't control it. I don't feel comfortable in my human skin."

"Let's get you out of these stuffy human clothes, then." Reyna arched her eyebrow as Jason tugged the edge of her tank top. The boy grabbed her hand, pulling himself up, and bumped their noses. "Get your mind out of the gutter, wolf girl. I know the intense feeling. The twitchiness of your fingers, the urge to run far and in any direction, it's annoying. That's why male wolves have more training drills than girls. We have excess energy. Wanna run?"

Reyna leaned her forehead against Jason's neck, inhaling his scent. Jason's fingers tapped a random rhythm on her wrist. She peeked at her boyfriend's handsome face. He was a real lady killer with full lips, slightly tanned cheeks and sparkling blue eyes. The boy tilted his head down, lips ghosting her forehead. Her fingers curled at the edge of t-shirt. "Strip, I'll give you a head start." Jason chuckled, kissing her forehead before stepping back.

"Don't need it." Jason replied, tugging his tight t-shirt up slowly, trying to be sexy. Reyna shoved him, laughing as he tossed the t-shirt into her face. The blond winked at her as he unbuttoned his jeans and disappeared out of the door to give Reyna some privacy. She tugged her top over her head, feeling how impatient her wolf was. As soon as her clothes were safely on the ground, the shift happened effortlessly. Her four paws in the concrete floor lightly. She closed her wolf eyes, adjusting to the new vantage point. The mirror reflected her new form. Her wolf body was slender, built for speed, but there was muscle underneath her gray fur. She ran her tongue over her sharp canine, feeling the pointed edge. Her eyes were gleamed in the afternoon light.

Her ears perked when a sharp barked called out to her. Jason was impatient. She nudged the door open with her nose. A large light brown wolf paced in front of the door. Jason's wolf form was impressive. He was huge, larger than the other male wolves by at least a head. His back muscles rippled as he paced back and forth, proof of overwhelming power in his body. His nose sniffed the air and he turned, catching her scent. The intimidating beast glared at her before sticking out his tongue like a goofy dog.

Reyna barked at him before darting forward into the forest. The tall grass brushed her furry belly as she dodged the lower branches. It felt good letting go, allowing her wolf side to take over. The dirt between her paws, the clean mountain air flowing through her lungs, the branches brushing through her fur. She could hear Jason's pounding steps behind her. They ran through the woods, playing tag and stalking a deer until they got bored. The two humans-in-wolf form jogged to their isolated meadow. Jason nudged his large head against her shoulder, pushing her where they stashed extra clothes. Her wolf was finally quiet, exhausted from the run.

Disappearing behind a tree, Reyna shifted effortlessly. The naked girl crouched and reached into a hollow log where they stashed their clothes. She pulled out an oversized gray sweatshirt and pressed it to her face, inhaling the piney scent, before tugging it over her form. The sweatshirt draped over her falling mid-thigh. She fished out a pair of jeans for Jason before walking out, unconcern with the dirty in her toes.

"Do you want some privacy?" She teased, tossing the pants toward Jason. The wolf caught the rough material but didn't shift, pattering over to the dark-haired girl who sat down on the wet grass. "What's wrong, Lassie?" Reyna asked as Jason nudged his large furry forehead against hers. She ran her hand over his snout, hugging his furry head. Jason gently pushed Reyna down, laying his head on her chest, whole body draped over her.

"Getting comfy?" Wolf Jason cuddled closer before blinking at her with his big blue eyes innocently. She laughed and ran her fingers through his coarse hair, softer than expected. During the warm summer, they would run out here with the group, lounging in the meadow or playing tag. When Reyna and Jason were alone, they would cuddle as the stars slowly appeared. The meadow was the one place where Jason knew Reyna would talk especially when he's in his wolf form. "I really hate this tactic." Reyna told him as Jason poked her cheek with his wet nose and just gazed at her. None of the other wolves in their litter knew what exactly was going on with the young female.

"They think I might be the next Alpha Female." She started. Jason tilted his wolf head, snuggling closer to her. Reyna tilted her head back, looking at the slowly immerging stars as she stroked his head. "I think they may be right. It would explain the increase in energy and strength." Jason rolled his blue wolf eyes and gave her a look that said 'of course you're Alpha'.

"Are you implying I'm bossy? You're lucky you can't talk." Jason licked her cheek as a peace offering as Reyna shoved his head before speaking again. "Remember when we were kids, running around playing Pack. Bobby and Dakota would always make me Alpha because Gwen was too sweet or never fast enough to give a decent chase. We were just kids though… who would have thought I would be Alpha?" Jason nudged his cold nose against her cheek, tapping her cheek. Reyna pushed his snout away. "Beside you, brat." He huffed and Reyna laughed, massaging his furry ears. The large beast hummed happily at her touch.

"You do know what being Alpha Female means though, right?" Reyna continued, wrapping her arms around his scruffy neck and buried her face in it. Jason's eyes were closed as he listened to her soothing voice. His ears twitched ever so often. "Isolated training with my mom, meetings with the elders, trips to visiting other packs. It looks like I won't have any free time for my boyfriend." Jason opened one eye, knowing she was just rambling. "When I'm old enough, there's going to be a fight for Alpha Male position, for me." Jason let an angry snarl and suddenly shifted on top of her. His bare arms wrapped around her slender body and crushed her to his naked body.

"You are not just a fucking prize, Reyna." Jason swore, fixing her with an intense heated stare. Their bare legs were tangled together. Reyna's pulse jumped and she bit her lower lip, resisting the urge to jump him. They were having a serious conversation. Reeling her senses, Reyna nudged his leg with her knee. "I know, I know, pants." Jason murmured as he placed his hands over her eyes. "No peeking." Reyna chuckled and closed her eyes, frowning when Jason's warmth left her. She could hear the boy shuffle, tugging his jeans over his legs. "I'm going to fight for you." Reyna opened her eyes, admiring his half-naked form before he crouched down, meeting her gaze. "You know that right, Reyna? I'm going to fight for you."

"Because you're my boyfriend? Because you want to be Alpha?" Jason reached out, cupping her face gently in his hands. For a guy who transform into a huge wolf, he could be surprisingly gentle. His thumb stroked her cheek tenderly, drinking in her appearance.

"Silly girl." Jason whispered, pulling her into his lap and pressed their foreheads together. She could feel his lips move against her as he spoke. "I don't want you just to become Alpha. I could care less about the title. But I'll become an Alpha, just to be with you."


End file.
